


Wedded Bliss

by klutzy_girl



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Poppy and Douglas return from their honeymoon and settle into married life.





	Wedded Bliss

After returning from their honeymoon, Douglas and Poppy immediately headed back home to relax and enjoy some time with their children. They had missed all three kids but Facetime had been a godsend during their week-long trip. “How are you feeling, Mrs. Fogerty?” Douglas teased his wife, still unable to comprehend that she had agreed to marry him and the ceremony had actually happened. The woman he loved loved him back and there was nothing better than that.

She rolled her eyes. “Sweet, but how long are you going to keep this up?” She didn’t mind too much, though - for now, at least. 

“As long as it takes to sink in,” he admitted with a grin on his face.

“Well, Mr. Fogerty, let’s go see our children.” Although independent as hell for their age, Amy and Emma had started whining they missed them three days in. Rory had lasted all of two days. 

“Gladly.” As soon as Douglas opened the door, they were greeted by Will and Angie (who agreed to baby-sit as long as they could stay in his house) and _all_ of the kids. 

Emma, Amy, and Rory screamed and launched themselves at their parents, who fortunately were ready for them with open arms. “I have so much to tell you!” Rory yelled excitedly.

“We missed you!” Emma screamed.

“Don’t ever go anywhere again for this long!” chimed in Amy. She glared at them both before softening and cuddling with Douglas. 

“Girls,” Douglas softly chided - although he didn’t really give a shit. He missed the girls more than expected while gone, and being apart from them had nearly done him in.

“Were you good for Will and Angie?” Poppy already knew had the answer but she wanted to see if anybody would crack - they didn’t.

All three of them assured her they were and then ran off to play, the excitement over their returning already wearing off. “It’s nice having kids that do their own thing.” Douglas clapped Will on the shoulder, said hi to Sophie and Graham, then sent the four of them on their way.

Once alone, Poppy and Douglas sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. “It’s so nice to be home.” Poppy couldn’t wait to get back to work but for now, she was just going to enjoy relaxing at home before they needed to deal with (big) responsibilities.

“It is. You want to get up and see what our hellions are up to or can’t you move?” Douglas didn’t think he could get up off this couch for anything now.

“I can’t move,” she admitted, laughing.

“Same here.” But he leaned over and kissed her, letting it sink in again that they were finally married.

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” Amy yelled from down the hall.

“Sure!” Poppy called.

“Yes!” Emma fist pumped and then ran back into their shared bedroom to call their favorite pizza place.

“Thank you!” Rory shouted.

“You’re welcome! Be reasonable, kids!” Douglas sighed and grabbed his wife’s hand. “Over/under on the ridiculous pizza they’re going to order?”

Poppy snorted. “I don’t even have it in me to care right now.” 

“Neither do I.” Poppy kissed her husband and then closed her eyes.

Married life was going surprisingly well so far and the new family of five couldn’t wait for the chaos ahead of them. But for now, they were content to live in wedded bliss.


End file.
